1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device having at least one housing with a structure that is changeable to a plurality of styles, and a control program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, some of communication terminal devices such as mobile phones are usable in a plurality of regions (divided into arbitrary areas, such as continent, country, state, and prefecture). Among such communication terminal devices, some include a plurality of operation modes such as “Japan mode” for use in Japan and “overseas mode” for use in overseas, and the switching operation of these modes are performable. These modes are used, for example, for switching communication systems in accordance with a communication system of the region the communication terminal device is being used, and switching languages displayed in a display section. (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-189394)
In addition, communication terminal devices of various housing structures, such as a folding-type and a sliding-type, are known. In a communication terminal device such as these, a usage state (style) is changeable to various usage states according to its housing structure, and it is possible to make or receive a call in each of the usage states.
Furthermore, in some regions, in view of protecting the health of communication terminal users, the distance between the antenna and the reception speaker during a call is restricted so that the antenna generating electromagnetic waves does not come close to the ear (brain).
However, in a case where a communication terminal device that is usable in a plurality of regions is used at a travel destination or during a business trip, it is complicated and difficult for the user to research details of regulations implemented in the region (a standard value of the distance between the antenna and the reception speaker, etc.), and make or receive calls using only a style complying with the regulations.
In addition, if a company manufacturing and selling such communication terminal devices adopts a system in which a style not meeting the regulations is used for calls, they will have a problem, that is, they will be unable to sell the devices in that region.
On the other hand, if calls in a certain style are uniformly restricted (prohibited) in compliance with the strictest regulations in the world instead of allowing the user to decide the style used for calls, the number of usable styles for calls decreases (in other words, calls will not be made or received in most styles depending on circumstances), and the usability diminishes significantly.